


On These Cold Nights

by TheJesterOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Feels, M/M, Smut, Vulnerable-ish Crowley, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was one of Bobby Singer’s least favorite seasons. Sure, the holiday spirit and all that was fun, but the snow, and the cold was probably his least favorite part. This past winter, however, something had changed Bobby’s feelings towards the season altogether. And that something was a someone wrapped in his arms at this particular moment. That someone was the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On These Cold Nights

Winter was one of Bobby Singer’s least favorite seasons. Sure, the holiday spirit and all that was fun, but the snow, and the cold was probably his least favorite part. This past winter, however, something had changed Bobby’s feelings towards the season altogether. And that something was a someone wrapped in his arms at this particular moment. That someone was the King of Hell.

On some cold nights, the demon would materialize at the Singer residence and chat with his favorite hunter. At some point, between all the booze and banter, things got heated. They started having snogging sessions, and maybe even grasp at each other in a few dirty places. 

No one was confused more by these encounters than Bobby. Finding Crowley to be quite endearing when having a one on one conversation; and he would be lying if he said the flirting didn’t work. At first the idea of them even remotely doing anything was just a joke, but a couple of drinks later and that so called joke had them making out in various places all over the house. However, this particular night, both the demon and the hunter would find they’re ready for more than they ever thought.

“Dammit Crowley! Don’t scare me like that you _idjit_ ,” Bobby yelped, nearly falling out of this chair, startled by the demon’s materialization into his kitchen.

“Now now Bobby, don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy my dropping by at least a _little_ ,” Crowley grinned, beginning to loosen his silver silk tie. But Bobby had made it over to the demon before he could even take off the single article of clothing. The hunter reached behind Crowley’s neck, pulling him closer into a kiss. Something sweet and tender to start out, they would save the aggressive love for later. Right now is the time where they enjoy each other’s company rather than fulfilling any needs.

Crowley reached his arms around Bobby’s back, deepening the kiss. His lips parting allowing Bobby’s tongue to slip inside. Even on a night as cold as this one, Bobby’s tongue still managed to warm up the demon from the inside out. To be honest Crowley didn’t know a human could make him feel this way, or feel very much emotion at all for that matter.

Bobby started to take things further, making the kissed more rough by biting down on Crowley lips occasionally. Crowley pushed forward to make Bobby back up, they both stumbled until they were on top of each other on the hunter’s couch. Bobby sitting down with Crowley straddled across his lap, started doing things that he never usually had the chance to try. Normally Crowley would have left by now, having to deal with hell or something, but this time he stayed for whatever reason.

Bobby sucked on the soft flesh of Crowley’s neck, granting him a moan from the demon that caused shivers down the hunter’s back. Bobby wasn’t sure if it was because there was a slight chill in his house or if he enjoyed the thought of Crowley being pleasured. Crowley clawed at the hunter’s back, trying to contain himself as Bobby continued to leave lovebites across his neck. The two men became suddenly aware of the two bulges forming between them. Pausing for a second, Crowley asked the hunter, almost pleading.

“Bed?”

“Hell yeah,” Bobby replied kissing Crowley with mostly teeth as the demon snapped his fingers, relocating them to the front of Bobby’s bed located on the second floor. Bobby started with Crowley’s coat as he started to undress him. He got to his shirt and hastily unbuttoned it, Crowley doing the same to his flannel. Articles of clothing hitting the floor until there was only a pair of underwear and boxers between the two lovers.

“Is this okay?” Bobby stopped to ask, gazing into Crowley’s eyes, making sure he wasn’t making a wrong move.

“Yes dear, everything is perfect,” Crowley cooed, half out of breath. He found himself once again feeling warm. He wondered if it was because Bobby cared so much, that he was falling for him. It was the first time in awhile that someone had actually cared about him.

A single tear rolled down Crowley’s cheek, he hadn’t realized that Bobby had touched him in more than one way. Bobby wiped the tear away and begin to guide his hands across the demon’s chest and eventually wrapped his arms around Crowley. The hunter pulled the demon closer, his arms reaching up and under Crowley’s. He began to leave kisses and lovebites up the demon’s shoulders and once again began to pleasure Crowley on his neck.

“Darling I think it’s my turn to do the pleasing,” Crowley whispered in Bobby’s ear. He ran a finger down the hunter’s spine, causing Bobby to audible shiver. Crowley chuckled as he began to reach down and grasp at the hunter’s waistband. With a few awkward motions and laughter, there was no longer anything between the two and their love. 

Bobby finally found out what Crowley’s idea of pleasing him was, and damn did he do a good job. Crowley took the hunter’s length into his mouth, but only after swirling his tongue around the head for a few seconds. Bobby arched his back and covered his face with his arms, and the demon continued his work. One of the hunter’s hands shot out and grabbed at Crowley’s hair tugging slightly to let him know that what he was doing was appreciated.

Crowley ran his tongue over the slit and continued to suck. Bobby bucked his hips and Crowley began to bob his head. The demon expected a moan, but was even more satisfied when a growl escaped past Bobby’s lips as he came into Crowley’s mouth, the demon swallowing every bit. Rather than lay there tuckered out, Bobby grabbed the demon by the shoulders and pinned him down.

“Oh, I’m sooo glad you’re here,” Bobby said, his face inches from Crowley’s. The hunter reached one of his hands down to grip the demon’s length. Crowley’s face was a priceless mix of pleasure and surprise. Bobby began to pump up and down the demon’s length.

“Oh god, Robert, Bobby-Fuck-Oh god” Crowley struggled to form a proper sentence until he finally exploded. Crowley gave out a loud moan as he arched his back. They lay there for a few seconds before organizing themselves, sitting up next to each other,

“So, would you uh… Like to stay the night?” Bobby asked the demon, not trying to sound too hopeful. Before replying the demon placed a kiss on the hunter’s lips,

“Why, Robert, I’d love to.” Crowley smiled with his response. The hunter pulled Crowley into a hug.

“Good, I’d love to have you around more often.” He mumbled into the demon’s neck. Crowley had trouble reciprocating the hug for he was frozen. Here he was, in the arms of someone who cared about him. _Cared. About. Him._ Crowley began to sob as he returned the hug, he let his tears fall onto the hunter’s neck.

“Bobby, I hope this doesn’t ruin things but… I love you,” Crowley confessed, he felt the hunter’s body shift. Bobby leaned back from the hug, face to face with Crowley, he smiled.

“Good, cause it just so happens that I love you too.” Bobby smirked. He then laid down onto his side, urging the demon to join him. Crowley leaned into Bobby’s chest, allowing himself to fall into a state similar to sleep, feelings completely safe in the hunter’s arms.

As they lay there, Bobby thought to himself,

 _Maybe the winter ain’t so bad_.


End file.
